Skyway Avenue
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: Love. Mikala/Poynter McFly-Dougie Poynter S/A


_She said let's change our luck  
This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life_

"Come one, Dougie! We need to get out this town. It's nothing."

"Mikala, this is where I grew up. I can't just pick up and move across the world."

"Dougie, you have to let it go. You're not the same anymore. Please, just...do this for me...Please?"

Dougie shook his head, stood, and exited the room. Leaving a teary eyed girlfriend sat upon his couch.

_Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight  
_  
She gathered her composure, and followed him into the kitchen to find him drinking at two in the afternoon.

"Dougie, please. Why do you want to stay here so bad? There's nothing here for us."

He shook his head, slamming the bottle of vodka down on the counter.

"Because maybe I like it here! Maybe I have memories here, Mikala! I don't want to just leave all that!" He spit.

The brunette inched her way closer to her lover, taking his hand in hers.

"But don't you want to make new memories with me? We could do that in London. We could do that, Dougie. Don't you want that?"

_Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go_

Dougie's gaze dropped from her eyes to the floor.  
Of course that's what he wanted, but he didn't want to leave the only thing he had of his childhood behind. His parents died two years back in a car accident, and all his friends have moved on. All he had left was his childhood house.  
His eyes met with his girlfriend's.

_Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you  
On skyway avenue_

"Of course I want to make new memories with you. I love you, Mikala."

Her eyes teared as she pulled him into the most loving kiss she could muster with all the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Dougie. So let's do it. Let's leave, and start a new." She smiled at him, never letting her hands leave his.

_She said don't change your mind  
Let's leave this town behind  
We'll race right off the cliff  
They will remember this_

They sat in the middle of the bedroom foor, packing, laughing, and reminicing.  
Dougie lets a tear run down his face.

Mikala cups his cheek with her hand, whiping the tear away.

"I'm going to miss this place too, you know. We're going through this together, do you hear me? You're not alone in this."

Dougie nodded his head, taking her hand off of his cheek, and into his grasp._  
_  
_It all got so mundane  
With you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand  
We're close to the edge_

They look back at the house one last time, and climb into the car.

The ride to the airport is silent, but not tencious.  
Soft music plays from the radio as Dougie takes one last look at the town he's been in since birth.

She looks over at him.  
"We're doing it, Dougie. We're commiting to a huge thing. It will be amazing, I promise."

He stares straight forward, not wanting to look away from the road, and nods.  
"I'm really glad I agreed to this. I'm ready."  
He glances at her, giving her a warm smile.

_Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go_

They hear the last call for the plane.  
Mikala looks at the blonde sitting in the waiting chair still.

"That's us, babe. You ready for this?"

He looks at her, smiles, and nods.

"More ready then you'll ever know."

With that, he stands infront of her, bending down on one knee, reviling a small square case.  
He opens the case to reviel a small dimond ring glistening.

"Mikala, Will you marry me?"

_Where are your guts to fly  
Soaring through, through the night  
And if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
Leave the edge and fly  
We're finally alive_

She jumps into his arms.

"Of course I will! Dougie, I love you so much."

He picks her up, carrying her to the plane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Poynter... Has a ring to it." Dougie smirks.

Mikala hugs him tight, unable to stop smiling. This is all she's ever wanted.

_Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you_  
_On skyway avenue_

They sit in the middle of the bedroom, unpacking, laughing, reminicing.  
Dougie looks up at his fiance.

"What are you looking at?" She asks.

"Just the most amazing person I've ever had in my life."  
She smiles, pulling out a picture of them from years before.

"We're gonna make it here. I just know it." She smiles, putting the picture on the nightstand.

_So what's left to prove  
We have made it through_


End file.
